Kiu'Tee
IN SHORT A diligent, fleet footed crafty cat. Avid trader and technology expert. Kiu is a Titan born Mytharii, used to high tech, proud and traditional. Kiu'Tee is a "bang bang". A cat that bangs on things until they work, or- well, an actually skilled engineer. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Kiu is a Tee, obviously. A pure blood too. Like all Tee her genetic lineage seems to stem from the Earthen Cheetahs. Sand colored fur with black spots, along with these long black "tears" flowing down her pronounced muzzle. Her fur is very short, but incredibly dense. A creature of the Savannah. Kiu sports comparably long digigrade legs with unusual large paws, often bare, and a long thin tail. A thin body type except for her strangely round chest that has to house the comparably giant lungs. Kiu is very obviously made for running and often seen doing so at incredible speed. Instead of hands she really has something that could more be referred to as paws. Furred thick digits with retractable claws and leathery paw pads. It makes one wonder how she could actually perform more delicate tasks often necessary in her profession, but with these razor sharp claws being retractable Kiu actually mastered using their tips instead. Kiu is often wearing military grade clothing that also further contributed to the less common nickname "Tank Cat". And typically Tee, gave her a quite junk-y look. Her attire nearly always originates from several different species at once- tokens of trade. Most times she does however wear the slim pauldrons of her former uniform, nanographene plates adorned with the sign not only of the Mythra Alliance, but their famous Rangers. Her fur is often found rather scruffy looking and dust filled. Her right ear seems to hang all droopy nearly all times. It follows the movement pattern hinted by the left, but delayed and only to a minimal degree. Her right eye has a slightly different color, several actually. At its corners it shares the deep green of her left, but turns into a blueish purple towards the pupil, which just like the ear at that side reacts with a noticeable delay. An old war wound and shaving her-! Jokes aside, scanning her skin would reveal severe damage beneath the thick coat of short hairs, very nasty and wide spread burn marks. Scruffy fur, droopy single ear, apparently damaged eye, chaotic mix of military style clothing, Kiu often looks more like a stray kitteh. RENOWN / REPUTATION Kiu is known to be crafty. A tinkerer, and trader. A grumpy one, but for the right coin you will get everything. Her old call sign is Mad Cat. Which may come as a surprise at first. Kiu is usually very calmed, non-confrontational-not bragging, more on the deescalation path. But those that had the questionable opportunity to witness her fighting quickly realized why the Mytharii have caused more PTSD's than any other race and Kiu became the source of such for several citizen of Dawn. Many people would think her less common nick Tank Kitten is just referring to her love to drive the Hel Cathra battle tank on every occasion. In fact it was however earned when Kiu went point blank with her blowtorch against a manned and firing from all weapons assault tank - and cut it open to take it over under enemy and friendly fire alike. Kiu is known for making food of sentient specimen. It is however not her primary source- and seen as great honor. Honoring the sacrifice an opponent brought. Leaving someones body to be devoured by maggots is a great grave insult to her. Kiu is a previously convicted war criminal. And up to today, or maybe ever since, she doesn't seem to take "those funny letters of them humans", aka the law, too serious. In fact she quite openly sells everything to everyone, just out of the colony borders if forbidden within. Characteristics: Language, Voice and Mindset Kiu has a very thick accent. Less due to common not being her native tongue, more so due to her being...well her. Her muzzle and breathing apparatus and the ability to purr, let her do so quite often. R's are not only rolled but purred. Her voice is also very nasal and with the over sized cheetah lung makes it extremely resonant to the extend of being unusual melodic, albeit still quite high and obviously female thanks to the respective vocal chords. As a cheetah she lacks the ability to growl, but her screech can make one deaf. Kiu does very well know the meaning of "I" and "Me" or "Mine", but she does not use these words. Her tribal oriented mind simply does not think in "Me". It is not that she does not want or actively avoid using these words- she simply does not think that way in the first place and hence forms sentences the way she does then again think. Sure, she is still an individual, but an individual part of the tribe. Named Kiu. Referring to someone else as "this one" or by name is thereby seen as a more friendly, kind of courtesy way of addressing someone. "You" is usually left for lifestock or slaves/droids. Although given that this 'you' thinking does fit into her mindset, she sometimes falls into using "you" where it would not be appropriate by her usual standards, simply due to following the example of others. Famous Quotes "Kiu has warres, if this one has coin". "Oh Kiu does LOVE Drrevii. Rroasted, with honey sauce. Most tenderr meat Kiu knows." "Just *purrr*fect!" CURRENT AMBITIONS Those lazy unskilled Humans have left their world behind after trying to thief Mars from the Mytharii. Kiu will work towards making Earth a new home for her kin now. Kiu keeps a low profile today. A simple diligent grumpy miner. She did however not forget her original plan, in fact, is working hard towards it. Kiu keeps a strategic profile folder of Earth with everything she deems necessary for taking the planet. From faction relations and business opportunities for a more 'silent takeover' downright to defense systems, positions of orbital batteries, troop equipment and approximate level of training for an outright future invasion by the Mythra Alliance. Without their knowledge let alone on their order, but still to a maybe surprising degree of detail. Finding the Hel'Cathra being....not as expected, especially given that Mytharii are a minority among them- she will still do her best to inspire them with the ways of her kin. Leading by example. GENERAL RELATIONS Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral to Bad. Kiu has no contact with them, but as a former Space Miner her view on pirates is rather biased. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral Hired bullies of the thief. She can not understand why there are so many Splicers and Mutants among them. At best she pities them for still being on EGOV's leash, at worst she simply does not make a secret of her low opinion about EGOV and in extend - their goons. Relation to: EarthGOV Terribad The successor of those who wanted to steal Mars from the Mytharii, and thereby throwing Kiu into a warzone. Also those who insisted on her being prosecuted. EGOV destroyed her life. Kiu has nothing but open hatred for them. She does however not actively pursue them, or act against them in any direct way. That would be stupid. Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral No contact. But hey, they are also not exactly EGOV's friends and are also traders right? The enemy of my enemy, given contact this could actually turn out to be good. Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral Kiu doesn't deem them being sentient. She treats them like any other animal of the wastes. Relation to: Hel'Cathra Excellent Family abroad! Nuff said. For Kiu, Tribe always, ALWAYS comes first. Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Neutral Hired guns. Yea, so what? She will treat them like whoever they are working for at any given moment. Kiu very well knows about the CEO's attitude towards Mytharii, but doesn't give a damn about. In a world of humans- she wouldnt await to be loved and takes it as natural. Relation to: Marshal Enforcements LLC Another business opportunity. After mining with PDI did not really turn out to be feasible, Kiu remembered her other background and capitalized on it. She is not a soldier by heart, but capable. And the promise to get her paws on top notch high tech and even help develop it - too good to be passed. Not by heart maybe, but surely highly motivated. Relation to: Sanctum Good Followers of the free mind and pursuers of knowledge. They being Drevii originally made her a bit skeptical at first, but seeing them being pursued by the venusian Drevii even created some sympathy. She also has to acknowledge their knowledge in dark magika, which at the very least fuels her curiosity. Relation to: The Order Bad Not only are they an official extension of the former enemy, they also seem to want to eradicate all knowledge about this strange thing called dark magika that happened on Earth. Surely to make sure it wouldn't fall into the 'wrong' paws, like hers. She will not let the order stop her. Relation to: Chimera : Neutral - Good Despite being a venusian company- Kiu does make a difference between "official" representatives and civilians. She does not hold any grudge against them. The contrary, she calls several of their personal friends. Relation to: Sawbones : Good A necessary institution out of EGOV's reach. SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE : Magitek Kiu'Tee is a well educated university degree Magitek Specialist. During her thesis she created a new type of focusing lens for magitek lasers that quickly found use in her tribes mining fleet. And her later job on a mining vessel and in the Navy saw her working on warp drives too, though lasers stood being her favorite and best. SKILL NUMBER TWO : Miner Kiu originally hired on a asteroid mining vessel. She is a skilled asteroid miner, but given the time spend on Earth already transferred that knowledge to digging as well. She misses the vast loads a mining vessel could haul compared to her manual endeavors today. SKILL NUMBER THREE : Explosives Ordnance Expert from the Mythra Alliance Navy, let alone the many great uses of explosives in mining. You need something blown up? From a dud bomb to a Drevii Colony Dome- Kiu has you covered. LIFE BEFORE ROE - Timeline 2089-2105 : The early years. Born on Titan, grown up in a nursery of her nowadays usually more space based tribe. 2105-2112 : Sucking Roids: With a degree in Magitek and Engineering Kiu got a well payed job as engineer of an asteroid mining vessel. 2112: The Great War After fighting Invaders off Titan just enough and following the mobilization to retake Mars Kiu was drawn into the Military. With her degree and planned position she became Ltd. Kiu'Tee, flight deck officer of the Dreadnaught Prowler. 2116: Cat Fight Following the destruction of the Prowler Kiu went to the surface of Mars. She helped a colony that was already given up. In the middle of the expansion zone, not even terraformed properly just yet, the mining colony Mresh'Zewa. Partially by making use of antimatter torpedo not meant for atmospheric use. Kiu became a hero to that colony for blowing up Human / Splicer approaching infantry and helping them fight a guerrilla style war for months. 2116-2123: Rising Star Kiu'Tee is awarded the Mythra Alliance Medal of Honor. More importantly to her however she got another badge for the same thing. Kiu became kind of a "honorary member" of the famous Mythra Alliance Rangers, of which some came to help her securing Mresh'Zewa. She was then officially appointed to them, chief engineer of their Battleship "Titanic Roar". But Kiu kept being one of the very few of the ships crew with that badge that could only be earned in the heat of the battle and eye to eye with their foes. A real ranger- back home aboard the ship. 2123: End of System War As part of the non aggression pact Kiu is sued for "Crimes against Humanity" in countless cases, mainly for eating sentient specimen and mistreatment (especially torture) of prisoners. They where waved for being "merely cultural differences". To give some kind of revenge and not in small parts to have a scape goat she was then found guilty on "Unauthorized use of weapons of mass destruction". Kiu served a symbolic jail time of six months in a Martian military prison and was then kicked without honors, stripped of her medal too. She still holds the Rangers badge though, up to today her most priced possession. 2124-2126: The Aftershock Kiu was having a bad time. Being a previously convicted war criminal many jobs where just no longer open to her. Only the tiny colony in the expansion zone she once helped to keep was, and appointed her their new mining director. 2126: Fall of a Star Under pressure from EGOV the previously convicted war criminal Kiu'Tee had to withdraw from her position as mining director of the now flourishing mining colony Mresh'Zewa. Shortly after Kiu'Tee left Mresh'Zewa EGOV heavily invests in the colony, despite being in the Mythrra Alliance Zone. The mines are licensed to PDI and Psinanna nanite corps form a new shining multi cultural multi million megacity gem in the now terraformed zone. 2127-2130: Rock Bottom Despite having experience, an A-grade degree and flawless employment resume from her former mining employers Kiu'Tee is unable to find a good job. She keeps herself afloat with petty mini jobs all across the solar system after being "asked" to leave Mars for peace's sake. She also stood away from her tribe to "not be a disgrace to them" out of her own accord while still keeping contact up to today. 2131: A new Hope Following rumors of this so called "Dark Magika" discovered on earth Kiu formulates a new plan. She calls in a favor from her tribe to get a trip to Earth. At this point she could no longer afford buying it. Kiu'Tee imigrates to Earth initially out of scientific curiosity. Surely someone with her skills and trained in the superior Mythariitek will make best use of that new discovery. Maybe she will make a lot of coin with whatever she will come up with, maybe she will even be able to now take the human planet. They theft Mars and abandoned Earth. But Mytharii are stronger, better, brighter, more intelligent too! WE can make this desolate place flourish, and Kiu will prove it and help take it for her kin! Peace wont last forever, and then- Kiu will be waiting. Prepared. Life on Earth 2131-A new Beginning Kiu'Tee arrives on Earth. She quickly found the Hel'Cathra tribe and from the very first moment, as in during her first visit already proved to be a valuable member. The mixture of a skilled engineer with military experience became a perfect match for the harsh conditions in the wastes. Kiu's relation to her own tribe is of a mixed experience. She found several of the rumors about them being true, and them being less than traditional, especially given the high influx and high power many non Mytharii have. This lead to Kiu seemingly being opposed to the Tribes dealings quite often. It should however not be mistaken with being disappointed to the degree of acting against. Kiu first and foremost is a Mytharii, the tribe is in her very being, her genetic imprint. Threaten one, no matter if Mytharii or not, Kiu will come and get you. At several occasions this lead to her giving a more than picturesque example of a real Mytharii's combat style and lead to at least two citizens of Dawn even developing a post traumatic stress disorder after encountering her. Towards the Tribe she gives her best to inspire them with the ways of her kin- by being an example to follow. At large though Kiu kept the low profile of a non aggressive, civilian diligent miner and engineer. To perform her main profession Kiu had to enroll with PDI. Not much a fan of this company, yet they where also just dealing with EGOV, and not EGOV themself. She made a good coin, quickly. And did not only support her new tribe wherever she could, but kept some savings for her greater plan. 2132 - The second Chance All out of a sudden her PDI access however was denied. After months of work she was deleted from the records, not even given an official termination notice. Kiu assumed EGOV had its paws in the matter again. Stripped of Mining Access, her dark magika research not proceeding at all- but with a good coin once again in her pocket she decided to return to Mars and solve this former matter once and for all. Kiu sued for rehabilitation and compensation. By her claim she was the only Mythrra Alliance personal in the northern expansion zone when she dropped the antimatter torpedos. And in fact the only officer, as such she claimed to indeed have had the authority to authorize their use. This time however she did not do so behind closed doors on Isis, but instead in Mresh'Zewa and gathered public support. Especially the Mytharii native population quickly rallied to her help. These xenophobes where all too quick to believe the corrupt scheme the humans had plotted against one of their kin. This further worsened the already difficult situation in the nowadays multicultural colony. Tensions towards EGOV and PDI especially went to an all time high with several incidents including sabotage and public demonstrations. Kiu was taken into custody for causing a public uproar. And intentionally left with an incredible completely insane high fine. Which she was of course not only unable but even more unwilling to pay. In reaction to that Kiu was quickly being send offworld to a forced labor camp in orbit around Uranus to "work it off". They did however not take one important detail into account. Now send off world and hence affected by the decrees of the solar council the rates at which she would do so where calculated by what her education demanded. In space and out of the humans exclusive reach Kiu was not just a dirty low level PDI miner. Thus that was more than high enough to do so within just two months instead of years. 2133 - The second new beginning Kiu had been warned, her life threatened should she ever return to Mars. In and because of her absence the action at court had simply been ceased with no result, her file closed. Still with some of her humble wealth from her former visit of Earth left Kiu once again descended down to that dirty pile o dust. 2134 - The end of a World When the void opened at the beginning of 2134 and spit out nightmares into the reality of the streets, Kiu had no direct compulsion to save the mainly human colony. Those creatures where however seen as honorable prey and not too friendly towards herself, let alone the tribe. Experienced in Guerrilla Style Warfare she fought back with little to no thoughts given towards collateral damage. Due to the later she avoided boarding any normal refugee transport later on and made her own way across the wastes and even by a ship across the ocean to a new world. And took advantage of many non Mytharii refugees. "Neverr beforreee has therre been so much meeeat coverrring the grrround!". Eventually she arrived at Rise and rejoined with the tribe. Category:Player Character Category:Character